Whale
Whale is a Fanged Beast that is exclusive to the underwater sectors of the Deserted Island alongside the Void Coastways and are an extremely rare spawn compared to members of the Fish species. Physiology It is light blue in colour with a flat-shaped tail and flippers that help it swim across the water. Its underbelly is ridged with lines and its eyes are solid black in colour with filters in its mouth to help it trap and console krill and plankton. Behavior Despite their immensely large size, they're incredibly peaceful and aren't very provocative due to their lifestyle Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Minimal - (Extremely Low) - Low - Average - High - Extremely High - Apex - Legend Main Prey: Krill and plankton Arch-Rivals: Oceanic Apex predators (Raja Zhiravash is known to pull Whales from the ocean and beach them). Behavior Towards Other Monsters It is harmless to all creatures that it comes across as various smaller predators wouldn't try to challenge it. Predators as large as the likes of Ensepronantus are evaded frequently in fear of being made into the serpents prey. Abilities They're incredibly peaceful which means that they will flee if attacked by the hunter and not killed in time. Their speeds of swimming can pick up at surprising speeds when evading a threat. Ecology *Habitat Range They soar across the open oceans: sometimes in pods with other members of its kind and sometimes alone - the loners of the species tend to not live long due to the abundance of apex predators that lurk within the ocean depths. They've been known to travel to the shores of the Deserted Island. *Ecological Niche They feed on krill and plankton while being relatively avoided by the likes of Royal Ludroth and Sharqs due to their intimidatingly large size. This does not work against the likes of Lagiacrus whom can potentially make a meal out of a Whale if it came across a lone one: worse are the likes of Ceadeus, Lumidusa, Ensepronantus, Arkhashal and Ganizeus that can all slaughter a Whale if one dares to cross their turfs. Raja Zhiravash have been known to grab whales with their immense strength and beach them onto land before consuming them. *Biological Adaptations They can't breathe underwater which means that they need to surface every hour for air. Their large size allows them to intimidate the smaller predators of the oceans while retaining flippers + tail that allow it to swim at surprising bursts of speed if it detects a colossal-sized predator: their sonar capabilities allow them to detect these specific predators from a long distance away. Element Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = N/A *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ★ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ★★ *Nature = ★★ *Aether = ★★ Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ *Blind = ★★ Carves Notes * These are entirely based on the Blue Whale species of real life instead of any other species. * Despite being incredibly large, they're relatively docile and are easily preyed upon by predators, which is the reason it has a 1 star rating. * They're an incredibly rare spawn: ranging from 15% to 5% although some quests offer higher chances for them to spawn. * They're one of the tankiest small monsters alongside one of the largest - having around the same HP as Great Jaggi. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Small Monster Category:1 Star Level Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker